User talk:Creddie Lover
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Creddie Lover page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 22:40, July 26, 2010 Im SO SORRY!! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOS OS SO SO SO SORRY!!! I have REALLY Bad anger issues, and this fight was kinda getting out of hand! Please tell your sister IM SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! Im really sorry and i Will NEVER EVER Do it again!!!!!!!!! Im Crying, since I feel so bad!!!!! Re: Blocking Only administrators can block users. The three admin are myself, Mak23686, and DanTD. If you have any more problems, leave a message with one of us. SeddieBerserker 01:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cruddie has been blocked, but I will talk to Mak about the others. There is way to much drama with the comments. SeddieBerserker 01:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cruddie If they return and do the same thing, I'll ban the IP address. Don't worry, there's nothing that can't be reverted. The only things that warrant a permanant ban are inserting sexually explicit text or pictures, or threatening another user. SeddieBerserker 02:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocking We either block all the people (Creddie Niranda Lover, Creddie4ever and Bunnyboo50) for extensive bickering and misuse of the article comments or none of them. Not blocking BunnyBoo50 because you like her would be unfair because she took part in it, too. 18:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Mak23686 All I want to say is we can´t make exceptions for single people. I understand you want your sister happy again, but if we block those people, BunnyBoo50 must go, too, I can´t treat her differently ´cause your sister likes her. Mak23686 18:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I blocked Creddie Niranda Lover, Creddie4ever and BunnyBoo50 for a week. Try to get people to convince your sister to come back, I think you have a better chance at success than me because you really know her. If you can convince people of how you feel for her and howe much it affects her, I´m sure you can get some people to help you. Mak23686 19:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rudeness You are quite rude to Emlick96, and since we want to keep a peaceful atmosphere here on this wiki, I ask you to stop it. I looked at Emlick´s contributions, and didn´t find anything that justifies being so hard on her. If you keep being rude to her, I will be forced to block you. Sincerely, Mak23686 16:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Even though there´s nothing wrong with standing up for other people, we want to keep it peaceful here. If someone is in your opinion rude, tell them that calmly and ask them to apologize. We don´t allow trying to "break" people here. Mak23686 17:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) WARNING - No more comments about your sister or @Bunnyboo50 on talk pages I, and many other users are worn out with your many comments and insistence on talking about Bunnyboo. For the last time: she is NOT blocked presently and is free to post any time as long as she can be civil to others on this wiki. I don't want to hear any more comments from you about her or your sister Seddie Lover on the Creddie page, Seddie page, or on any other page. I have now deleted two of your off-topic comments on the Creddie page. If you insist on talking about @Bunnyboo50 or your sister in this warring, put your comments on your own personal blog where no one sees them. Otherwise, I'll be forced to start blocking you for at least one week to start so you can take a needed break from getting upset about your sister and/or Bunnyboo. (Creddie Lover) Katydidit 06:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) BLOCKED for 1 MONTH Katydidit 23:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC)